A Darkening Heart
by Katherine Pitchiner12
Summary: As Ember's wounds begin to heal, she discovers unknown lands full of old magic. But she discovers more than just a magical land. Pitch begins to act rather off, enough to the point where Ember's worried. No one knows what's going on with the Nightmare King. But when Ember learns the truth she enters a nightmare that she cannot escape. Will she survive the nightmare? Who knows!
1. Chapter 1

_A Darkening Heart_

_~Chapter 1~ _

Ember dropped to the ground, clutching her side where her wound was. "Damn..." Ember hissed as she struggled to catch her breath. She had to get back to her feet. It had been at least three to four months since she got the wound. It should have healed by now according to Bunnymund. Then again, Ember was not one to take it easy and relax all the time.

"Are you alright?" Pitch asked as he rushed over to Ember, his scythe dissolving in his hand.

"I'm fine, just catching my breath." Ember murmured as she allowed Pitch to help her up. "Alright. I'm ready for another round."

"I don't think so. You have done enough training for today. It's time you rested." Pitch insisted as he began to lead Ember over to her bed. But Ember shook her head, she didn't feel like resting. All she was ever told to do was rest! She was getting sick of it.

"No... I think I will go make a couple rounds." Ember stated as she flew off and out of the lair. Pitch sighed and shook his head, he couldn't stop her from doing that. But he would go check on her in a couple hours if she didn't return by then...

But Ember didn't plan on returning anytime soon that day. She was sick of being treated like... well a kid! She could take care of herself as far as her wounds went. It wasn't like she was dying or anything, or made of glass. She had proved that she was strong... or at least strong enough to handle a deadly foe.

Ember sighed and shook her head as she traveled to a far away dark city. It was rather rural with no city lights to block out the stars. In fact... it was just like an old town she had read about in books and fairy tales. A river ran swiftly by, and the forest that was nearby had a terrifying beauty to it. How come she had never seen this place before? It was absolutely amazing!

Ember decided to go check out the tiny village and see if anyone actually lived here. Apparently the village was called 'River Valley' according to one of the signs that hung off a building. There was clearly a pub there that had many people in there partying and drinking away. There were a few shops here and there and the rest were houses that had sleeping children in them. Ember could hear each and every individual dream. All were good and happy, being about space, or playing in the forest with there friends. There was not even a hint of fear to be found in the place.

Maybe Pitch had never heard of this town either, or they just didn't have anything to be afraid of? Ember shrugged, it was a nice little happy town. So Ember forged a dragon to ride on to keep the strain off her wound, and began to explore around.

The river seemed to stretch on for miles and miles, it even lead into the forest. Ember decided to go there first since she had never seen such an enchanting place before. The trees were a variety of large old oak trees and tall pines. Here and there a dog wood would appear with it's beautiful blossoms. It was very beautiful.

There was a tiny clearing deep inside the heart of the forest that had pink, blue, and green lights shinning around it. Ember heard people singing a catchy fast tune, and instruments being strummed. Ember hopped off her dragon and whispered for him to stay there. The dragon snorted and reluctantly stayed as Ember quietly peered through the trees.

Ember gasped as she saw what looked like elves and fairies partying away. Some had multicolored wings and pointy ears, others looked like normal humans. Some wore dark clothing like Ember, and others bright and radiant colors. They were all dancing around a bonfire laughing away. Ember had never seen such a thing like this before. She loved it! It would make an excellent story to tell Jack and the others.

She would have to even show Jack the tiny village and how magical it was. But for now, Ember was supposed to be spreading nightmares like she said she would. So she hopped back onto her dragon and flew away as silently as she could so she didn't disturb the creatures party. Ember created tiny nightmares and a few good dreams to send out to the sleeping children of the village and the adults that had passed out drunk in the bar once she was outside the forest. When she was done she flew off to the next village.

After hitting almost a hundred towns and city's Ember's wound began to throb, making it almost unbearable to walk. So she went to her usual hang out spot by Jack's frozen pond where she laid in her tree. The moon was in it's waxing stage and shinning brightly down on the lake, reflecting shadows every which way. Ember smiled, remembering the first time she had ever come here. How she meet Jack, and how she had forged her plot to destroy the Guardians. If only she hadn't of gotten injured maybe everything would have turned out differently...

"Hey!" Jack sang as he flitted down from a branch. Ember gasped and nearly fell off her branch, but Jack held her steady with his staff.

"Why do you always jump out at me! Jeez, your going to make me jump out of my skin one day!" Ember exclaimed as she got her balance on the branch back.

"Sorry." Jack apologized. "But it's been a while. I kinda... um, missed you." Jack blushed and nervously ran a hand through his hair. Ember smiled and rolled her eyes, Jack was right. Ember had only seen Jack once since she left North's, and that was to drop off some medicine that Bunnymund had made for her.

"I missed you to Jack." Ember smiled back. She lightly rolled off the branch and landed as softly as she could on the ground. Jack followed her closely and they both began to pace around the edge of the pond.

"So how have you been?" Jack asked as he twirled his staff around.

Ember shrugged. "Fine I guess. Pitch has been treating me like I'm made of glass or something, and refuses to let me do stuff on my own." Jack gave her a confused glace.

"That doesn't sound like Pitch at all." Jack remarked.

"No, it doesn't. And it's kind of pissing me off. All because my wound hasn't fully healed yet." Ember ranted.

"Your wound hasn't healed yet? I can go get Bunnymund to make you some more medicine if you want me to! It will make the rest of your wound heal." Jack exclaimed.

"Could you please, I am so tired of being treated the way I am." Ember sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Of course. I'll bring it to you tomorrow." Jack vowed.

"Thank you Jack. It will really help me out. Besides, it's become rather hard to do my job with a wound. I can't do the things I used to without falling to the floor in pain." Ember began again as she clasped her hands behind her back. "I still try and manage though by riding my dragon."

A black and golden dragon stalked out from behind a tree, eyeing Jack with curiosity and anger. Jack walked closer to Ember as the dragon followed slowly behind them, making sure that Ember was okay and that Jack didn't make any moves. Ember laughed as she sensed Jack's tiny spike of fear.

"I promise Star Scream won't hurt you, that is unless I tell him to." Ember snickered as she nudged Jack with her shoulder.

"Oh... Okay." Jack mused as he kept a spare eye on Star Scream. "But I'm sorry that your still hurt."

Ember shrugged, and began to slow her pace as she reached the edge of the forest. She had Star Scream come up next to her and help hold her up. Walking, even just around the frozen pond, became a painful struggle. Jack realized how much Ember was struggling and lifted her up onto Star Scream, despite the fact the dragon glared at him.

"Thank you Jack... ugh. I hate this! That damned Monkey King! If I ever see him again I swear I will sever his head from his hideous body." Ember growled as she laid her head on Star Screams, facing Jack.

"Something tells me you need to rest for a while." Jack smirked as he lead the way to the lair's entrance.

"No! I feel fine... I'm so tired of being told I need to rest. Besides, I have a story I forgot to tell you about a place I found!" Ember exclaimed, sorta sitting up.

Jack laughed and shook his head. "I'll be here tomorrow with your medicine, it's not like you won't see me for a couple years! Besides, you can tell me the story then when you able to walk on your own."

Ember grumbled something under her breath and laid back down. "Ugh, fine. But you better be here! I need that medicine, and the story is amazing!"

"I promise I'll be here. Now, get back to Pitch so he can take care of you!" Jack demanded as he lightly tapped Star Screams hide with his staff as if to get him moving.

Star Scream glared ferociously at Jack and bared his teeth. But Ember just smiled and lightly petted Star Screams cheek. "It's okay boy, lets go home!" Star Scream reluctantly turned away from Jack, and with a powerful wings that nearly knocked Jack off his feet, Star Scream flew away and into the shadows bringing Ember back to Pitch.

When Ember flew back into the lair, Star Scream brought her over to Pitch where he helped Ember off of him. Pitch looked a bit worried, and a bit annoyed at the same time to the point where Ember was rather nervous. Once Pitch made sure Ember was well stabilized he sent off a couple of nightmares and fearlings to go do a certain job. When they left, Pitch turned to Ember.

"Where were you today?" Pitch inquired as he clasped his hand behind. His voice was calm, and he didn't look exactly angry. But Ember held on tight to Star Scream.

"I made a couple rounds like I said I would... And once I got tired I went to the pond where I usually do. Jack came for a visit, he is going to get me more medicine from the Pooka so that I can heal faster." Ember explained.

"Hmm." Pitch mused as he turned back away from Ember. "Alright then."

Ember gave Pitch a confused look. She hadn't seen him act like this for... a long while. Not since the major fight they had almost a year ago. But Ember just shrugged it off. There was no reason for Pitch to be cranky with her. He was probably just a little irritated that Jack had just stopped by.

Ember had Star Scream lead her over to her bed, where she gently laid down. Star Scream wrapped himself around her as if he was a protective barrier, and Ember quickly fell asleep.

A couple hours later, Star Scream woke up to Pitch looking over Ember. He looked... off. It made the dragon raise it's head and begin to bare his teeth at the King. Pitch sneered at Star Scream, but he left his side by Ember and went back to his work... It was official. Even a nightmare began to tell something was up with Pitch. Maybe it was just his concern for Embers well being? No one knew... But they would find out all too soon.

**I hope you liked the first chapter guys! Sorry it took so long to write, I didn't quite know how to start it off. But either way, R&R? **


	2. Chapter 2

_~Chapter 2~_

Ember sat on the shore of the frozen pond as she awaited Jack to bring the medicine she needed to heal faster. Pitch had allowed her a day off from fighting and her regular everyday duties to just relax. But he didn't seem happy about it. Not at all... but Ember just shrugged it off.

She was too busy playing with Star Scream to really care about who was mad at her or not. The playful bundle of darkness kept her happy and busy creating multiple tiny dragons for him to play with. Sometimes she would create hoops for Star Scream to fly through and multiple obstacle courses to keep him entertained. It was rather adorable to see the dragon act like a happy puppy.

It wasn't long after that Star Scream stopped in mid air and barred his fangs as he flew protectively next to Ember. Ember gave the dragon a confused look, but she could guess who it was.

"Ember... Could you please tell your dragon not to eat my face off?" Jack's voice echoed around her. But he was no where to be seen. Ember laughed and shook her head as she got up and whispered a command to Star Scream. The dragon growled, but did as he was told and slunk off into the shadows for the time being.

"Better?" Ember laughed as Jack came flitting out in a flurry of snow. He held a purple vial in his hand with a leather cord strapped to it.

"Yes, thank you. That thing is terrifying, I don't know how you control such a thing." Jack shook his head looking rather disgruntled.

"That _thing_ is a dragon, thank you very much. Not some odd beast you find in a laboratory." Ember snapped back as she got up to great Jack.

"Yeah, alright." Jack sighed rolling his eyes. "Here, I have your medicine! Bunnymund was more than happy to make it, he seems rather bored as of late. But he said to drink half of right now. And the rest before you sleep, that is if you do sleep. It might taste odd... I think I saw him putting in an odd type of fungus. But he assured me it would finish healing you."

"Thank you Jack!" Ember chimed as she lightly hugged Jack. Though Ember didn't notice, a slight blush spread across Jack's face as he hugged Embers cold form back. Once Ember released Jack he handed over the purple vial of liquid. "Well... Bottoms up I guess!"

Hesitantly Ember un-corked the vial and drained half of the liquid as Jack had instructed. The mere taste made Ember nearly hurl and she had to hold her hand over her mouth just to keep the potion from coming back up. But Ember made herself swallow the rest of the liquid that was left in her mouth and gave a wry smile.

"That bad?" Jack asked with a slightly nauseous glance. Ember nodded, but waved off the horrible taste.

"Tell Bunnymund he could of at least tried not to make it taste like death! Blugh! That was awful..." Ember sighed as she stowed the vial in a secret pocket in her dress. "Actually, death would probably test better than that poison."

"Haha, I'll make sure to tell him that." Jack laughed as he twisted his staff in the air. "So! What are you up to today?"

"Umm... I'm not entirely sure to be honest. But-" It suddenly dawned on Ember that she had discovered the magical place the other day! She was dying to tell someone, but it always slipped her mind. "Actually! I want to show you something."

Jack gave a confused glance, but he never even had time to answer. Ember grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shadows. She ignored his slight scream and replaced it with a devilish laugh of her own.

A couple seconds later they were back at River Valley at the forests edge. Jack abruptly tripped over his own feet with a shout just like Ember had done when she had first shadow traveled. Ember doubled over laughing as he fell on his face.

"Haha! Are you okay?" Ember laughed as she knelt down next to Jack. Jack lifted his face off the ground, grass all in his snow white hair and a smudge of dirt on his nose.

"I could have used a warning." Jack sputtered as he spat out a leaf that he had gotten in his mouth. Ember laughed and offered her hand to him. He gladly took it and hoped back up to his feet. "So where are we?"

"River Valley! I found it not too long ago. I had never heard of it before... I don't even think Pitch knows about it. All the kids are soo happy and playful. The parents never stop laughing. It's just a town of magic! And the forest! I found faeries and elves. You have to see them Jack there amazing!" Ember exclaimed as she pulled excitingly on Jack's arm.

Jack laughed. It was rare he saw Ember this happy and cheerful. He allowed Ember to lead him into the forest where a bubbling river sprang up beside them and ran into the forest. The great oaks towered over them, and the dog woods where still in bloom. However when Jack touched one it froze and fell to the ground. Eventually they found the heart of the forest where Ember had seen the Elves and Faeries.

The clearing was surrounded by a barrier of rocks and red mushrooms that sprouted in between. Multicolored lamp lights hung off the trees, but they were no longer lit. Tiny carvings were engraved in one tree that neither Jack nor Ember could decipher. But it looked ancient, something Bunnymund may know of.

"I wonder where the people you talked about house?" Jack wondered allowed as he traced the ruins with his finger, leaving a light line of frost behind.

"I'm not sure... Maybe we should ask if Bunnymund knows anything about these people. Surly he does." Ember replied as she gazed at the enchanting circle. She may hate light due to who she is. She couldn't help it. But the filtered light that made the entire forest look like a sunrise was absolutely breathtaking. The way the light glistened off the trees and the lamps that cast colored shadows upon the ground. It was like a dream from a far away land. This was what Ember had dreamed of when she was younger, when her parents used to actually care more about her. But that was the past...

"I will ask him the next time I go see him! He may know this language. Or North may have a book on it! I swear to the moon and back he has more books than toys in that place!" Jack smirked as he turned back to Ember. "Have you told Pitch about this place?"

"Um... Well. No. I didn't exactly feel like mentioning it to him. I should... but if this place really needed a nightmare I could always help. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Ember shrugged.

"Wait. Aren't you supposed to be working right now anyway?" Jack asked with a confused expression.

"No. I was allowed a day off to rest." Ember explained with a slight shrug. "Pitch may not have been happy about it. But I'm grateful for it. I get to have a bit of fun instead."

Ember playfully elbowed Jack on the shoulder and laughed. A slight blush blossomed upon Jack's cheeks and he was forced to duck his head so that Ember couldn't see it. But he laughed it out and began to walk the perimeter of the clearing with Ember again. They soon trailed off back to the river that ran happily beside it and began to talk of the past year. Ember went into more detail of how she agreed to become Pitch's daughter, and her life before that. Some apologies were once again exchanged between the two for the fight that broke out. Jack still had not forgave himself for what he had done to Ember. But she insisted it was alright.

They continued to talk for hours until dusk came along, and Ember knew she had to return to Pitch. They watched the sunset together, but once it was fully set Ember's fun had come to an end.

"I guess I will see you soon?" Jack asked as he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"I'll be out and about tomorrow, if you see me just give a shout!" Ember grinned as she began to walk away. But Jack grabbed her hand and lightly pulled her back to him. Without a word he kissed her cheek, and a blush spread across both of their faces.

"Jack?" Ember murmured. She didn't know what to think. Should she be disgusted, confused? Was it right to actually like the feeling of Jack's slightly cold lips upon her skin? Why did he even do that?

"I'll see you soon Ember." Jack smiled. With that, he flew away in a flurry of snow, leaving Ember behind with her jaw slightly hanging open.

It took a minuet for Ember to snap back into reality and realize she had to get back to Pitch. She dropped back into the shadows, and stumbled back out into Pitch's lair. Ember slightly winced at the pain that re-appeared in her side, but she recovered quickly. It dawned on her that she needed to down the rest of the medicine. The thought made her want to vomit then and there, but it had to be done if she wanted to recover fully anytime soon. So she pulled out the vile, and downed it in one gulp with a hand pinching her nose. It made most of the taste go away, but it lingered for a while and made her cringe.

Ember kept the vial just in case she ever needed to hold something in and went to the globe where she thought Pitch would be. But to her surprise, he was nowhere to be fund. He was probably creating devious nightmares for the people of the world since he didn't have Ember to help out anymore. But from the looks of the globe, there were not that many lights as there used to be. Pitch must have done something to decrees the number of people who believe in the Guardians...

A garbled noise came out from behind a dark shadow that made Ember's heart skip a beat. She spun around and saw a mob of fearlings slowly crawling out of the shadows with hungry eyes upon Ember. It is rather odd how Ember is almost exactly like Pitch, yet the fearlings always go for her. Why? Why do they do that? Ember could never understand it. But it was becoming an issue that needed to be fixed.

Ember shook her head and swallowed the thick fear that coated her throat. She squared her shoulders and glared so fiercely at the fearlings that they cowered back for a moment. But a harsh and screeching laugh began to erupt from them. Ember growled back in response, but the fear was becoming to much. She tried her best to keep the fear at bay, but for some odd reason it just got stronger. The feralings began to approach again. Ember wanted to run, but she was glued to the spot.

Right as they were nearly at her feet Star Scream's ferocious roar shook the cave and he came bolting in between Ember and the Fearlings. He snapped at them and growled, showing his razor sharp teeth. The Fearlings hissed and backed away, but they did not fully recede back into the shadows. Instead, they stayed there glowering at Star Scream, and smiling malevolently at Ember.

"Where have you been?" Pitch snapped.

Ember spun around and nearly fell backwards when she found Pitch inches from her face. Star Scream gave a growl of frustration as he glanced from pitch to the Fearlings, seeing them both as a threat. It took Ember a moment to realize what Pitch had asked. She hadn't seen Pitch like this in forever.

"I- I was just hanging out. I got the medicine from Jack today, I already finished it. i should be better soon." Ember stammered as she took a step back from P{itch so he wouldn't be in her face.

Pitch narrowed his eyes, as if deciding Ember was telling the truth. Ember felt her guts squirm under his gaze, she didn't know why she kept the part about hanging out with Jack out. Maybe because he would throw a fit if he knew she was becoming better friends with the Guardians... A little too friendly now that she thought about it.

"You're late. I gave you a specific time to be back. I expect you to follow these rules while your still in your current condition. Someone could be out there that-"

"That what? Father, please. I am not helpless! There is nothing out there that I can't handle. And if there is, then I know how to get out of a bad situation." Ember interrupted. "Besides, you said sundown. There are parts of the world where the sun sets at different times!" Ember added.

Pitch gave Ember a sideways glance and strode over to the globe where a little more than a quarter of the lights had gone out. Pitch scrutinized every inch of the globe, and gave an actual smile. Ember glanced over to Star Scream, who was still watching the Fearlings every move, and they exchanged a confused glance.

"The lights are going out..." Ember mused as she walked over to stand beside Pitch.

"And?" Pitch stated.

"What have you been doing to get those affects... Surly the Guardians have noticed by now." Ember asked as she took a nervous glance at Pitch.

"You mean _We_ my dear! You have helped me out over the past months, even in your current condition you have had some affect on the children. Word has gotten out to watch out for the "Lady in Black". You think they could come up with more clever names in this day and age.

"The Fearlings have grown stronger as well. And they continue to grow stronger every day! It seems your pet has noticed." Pitch explained as he glanced over to where Star Scream was being forced back by the Fearlings.

A malicious smirk flashed across Pitch's face as Star Scream retreated, but he still stood in front of Ember. The fearlings began to surround Pitch and Ember. Their shrieks and devilish laughs filled the rooms as one came up behind and laid a frozen hand on her shoulder. She felt it's claws dig into her skin like knives as she ripped herself away from the thing. Ember gasped and backed up into Pitch.

Pitch laid his hands on Ember's shoulders, and from what Ember could guess he must have glared at the Fearlings for they backed up as if reminded of an old threat. Ember could feel her heart nearly pounding out of her chest as she clasped Pitch's hands. If it was one thing she ever was truly afraid of it was fearlings. they had killed her parents, and nearly her. She may have been somewhat possessed by them to achieve her powers, but they had never completely devoured her soul. And Ember knew they wanted to take what was left of it. The only thing stopping them was Pitch... but something was not right with him.

Pitch wrapped his arms around Ember and laughed. She heard him whisper something in her ear. But she couldn't hear him over the screeches of the Fearlings. She had to do something and fast. Or else... she may wind up killed. Or worse, having her soul completely devoured.


End file.
